Harry Potter and the Magic Chocolate Frog
by uNrEaL
Summary: Dunno if it deserves the rating, but just in case. This is about when harry got addicted to chocolate frogs, until one thing happened that would change it all 4eva
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the magic chocolate frog

Harry Potter and the magic chocolate frog

Harry Potter opened his tenth packet of chocolate frogs. Ron came in.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Ron asked. "Those things are addictive."

"I'm fine!" screamed Harry and he broke down into tears.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked. "Don't bury yourself in caffeine…my second cousin got addicted to chocolate frogs, it took years in REHAB."

"I know, I know I shouldn't sink this low. But chocolate frogs are so nice!" He took another one from the packet and heard a tiny voice.

"Please don't eat me!" it said. He looked down; it was the chocolate frog. "I am your destiny!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry choked. "I have no destiny."

"I speak on behalf of all chocolate frogs. I will grant you three wishes if you never eat a chocolate frog again.

Dah dah daaaaaaaah!!!!! (_AN that was a tacky drumroll, read the next chapter_)


	2. Wishes!

"But I love my chocolate frogs

"But I love my chocolate frogs!" Harry said.

Ron picked up the chocolate frog. "What can we wish for? Could we wish for professor Snape to fall into a black hole if we wanted to?"

"No," the chocolate frog said. "The wishes can only be to do with someone loving someone else!"

"Oh, oh, ooh!" Harry jumped up. "OK, I'll never eat chocolate frogs again!"

"What is your first wish, oh wise 14 year old?" said the chocolate frog, hovering in the air. "And quickly, I'm hooking up with this cute levitating bon-bon tonight."

"I wish that Professor Snape will fall in love with Professor McGonnagal so they both lighten up!" said Harry.

"Hummmmm… your wish is granted." Said the chocolate frog.

"I wish that…uhh…that Hermione would madly fancy me," Ron said. Then he blushed bright red. "So you do fancy her!" Harry said.

"Hummmmm… your wish is granted." Said the chocolate frog.

"I wish that…um…that…"

"Oh, by the way," the chocolate frog metioned. "Did I say that when your final wish is granted…

"I get your soul…Ha ha ha ha haaaaaa" (_AN another drumroll please)_


	3. The last bit

"Oh dear" Ron said

"Oh dear" Ron said. "I don't want to lose my soul."

"Too late," said the chocolate frog to Ron. "You lost it years ago."

"How?"

"You sold it for a broomstick"

"Oh," said Ron.

"I wish that…that," said Harry. "That Cho Chang would fall in love with a…a…a…a…Shortsnout Dragon."

"Oh, damn!" said the chocolate frog. "I don't get your soul if they fall in love with dragons.

"Hummmmmmmmm…your wish is granted." Said the chocolate frog.

"Yay!" said Harry.

***

The next day, Harry and Ron walked into potions, dreading it. Then they saw Snape and McGonnagal kissing at the front. Draco Malfoy was asleep at his desk screaming "Sheep! No, not the sheep!"

Then finally the two at the front _finally_ finished and McGonnagal walked out straightening her bun.

"Right!" said Snape. "Today, we will be making love potions. Very appropriate."

He took the register…but where was Hermione?

"Where is darling Hermione? I was hoping she would demonstrate!" said Snape.

"He is very scary like that," said Harry. Just then, Hermione walked in. She had on tight robes that made her look very pretty, and her hair was straight and long. She had lots of eye shadow on and her eyes were dancing different colours, a spell she found in a beauty book..

"Oh my god!" said all the boys in the room, because suddenly they all fancied her. Parvati and Lavender looked very jealous.

Hermione went to sit next to Ron. "There you are Herm," said Snape.

"Hi," whispered Hermione in Ron's ear.

Then Ron melted in his chair literally. "Quick!" Snape said. "Put him in the cauldron his soul will be useful!

"He hasn't got a soul!" pointed out Harry. 

Oh, right.

***

The in the corridor, Harry saw Cho Chang snogging a dragon. So in the end, the magic Frog turned everything out well.

__

The End

An: I am not Psycho. That is just my sense of humour. Don't judge it!


End file.
